the love triangle
by mz-rebecca
Summary: chloe has fallen for larry, but she cant be she trys to tell herself it is not true is it love or just a phases
1. Default Chapter

It had been a beautiful sunny day in west Malibu, and now Chloe and Riley Carlson were sitting on the beach, looking out in to the sunset.

"I could stay here forever" sighed Chloe

"I know what you mean" said Riley

They had both dreaded going back home as their mother, Macy Carlson and their father, Jake Carlson, were fighting over some designer dress. So Chloe and Riley had decided to get out of the house for a few hours.

**Riley: **OK. Let me get you up to speed, my mom and dad, are fashion designers, but a few years ago they spilt, both professionally and emotionally, but they decided to get back together professionally because dad thought it was too much pressure for mom to take on the responsibility of the fashion designing on her own.

"Well we better go" suggested Chloe

"Ok. Let's go" replied Riley.

So the girls got up and made their way along the beach to their beach side house.

As they were about to reach the front they heard a voice.

"Hey Riley, over here"

The girls turned around to see Larry Slotnick running up the pathway towards them.

Riley rolled her eyes. And turned back to the door, but Chloe kept watching Larry like he was some interesting bug. She liked the way his hair glistened in the sun and how his green eyes had a hint of blue in them. She shook out of it and looked back up at Riley.

She had pushed the front door open to a nice cool house. The air conditioner had been running. Once Chloe was in. she slammed the door shut, plonked on the couched and sighed "Heaven"

Chloe glanced at the door and said "what about Larry"

"He'll come in" replied Riley plainly "he always does

And a moment later just like Riley had said in pranced Larry on the balls of his feet and gracefully sat down next to Riley and held out a rose saying "for you my dear"

Riley rolled her eyes took the rose and said "thank you", but Chloe could tell she didn't mean it.

Chloe felt a pang of jealously, Lennon porter, her boyfriend never done things like that for her. She dragged her feet into the kitchen where Manuelo, the Carlson's cleaner……..

**Chloe**: aright he is more than a cleaner, he's more like family and best known for his delicious meals and his useful advice.

Was cooking, Chloe smelt the air, it smelt good.

"What's cooking" Chloe asked

"Lobster" replied Manuelo Chloe screwed up her face

"Eww, but it smells so good"

"That is because I am also cooking, your favourite chicken Kiev" He said

"Mmm yum"

Suddenly Chloe heard Larry laugh from the lounge, she sighed, and Manuelo noticed that something was wrong.

"What is wrong, my little pumpkin" said Manuelo,

Chloe gave him a funny look and told Manuelo her problem about Larry.

"Well I think you don't like Larry, but are just jealous of Riley for having some one to do stuff like that to her, said Manuelo in final judgement of the situation.

Chloe gave Manuelo a look that said you right and went up stairs to her room.


	2. chapter 2

Meanwhile downstairs Riley was saying goodbye to Larry, and pushing him out the door.

Once he was out she too then went into the kitchen and talked to Manuelo.

"Boys" she said in a laugh

"I know" replied Manuelo in his cute little accent that made Riley giggle, she loved his accent.

She took a look at what Manuelo was cooking, and her faced turned into a big grin "lobster yay"

"I don't get you girls" one likes lobster one doesn't, it is like serving for the queen"

"Except the queen has a good chef" Riley joked

"Hey, I am better then any chef, that cooks for the queen"

"We know, we know" laughed Riley and with that he went upstairs and to talk to Chloe.

As she walked into her room Chloe was talking on the phone to her boyfriend Lennon.

Lennon was a cute boy with dark brown hair and really nice blue eyes, Riley could see what Chloe liked him so much.

"hey you" she mouthed to Chloe

" hey" she mouthed back " I have to go" she said to Lennon and hanged up the phone

" so what is happening?" asked Riley

" oh, nothing much, I was just talking to Lennon" she replied

"what about" asked Riley only half amused, she was sick of hearing about Lennon, but she had to be polite.

"you don't wanna no" replied Chloe, " I know your sick of hearing about him"

" your probally right" Riley joked but inside she was beaming with glee.

" So who are you going to take to the dance" Chloe asked

" I hvant been asked yet"

" The famous Riley Carlson hasn't been asked yet, the girl who goes through more boyfriends in a week then I will in a lifetime hasn't been asked to the dance" Chloe said sarcastically.

" I do not go through that many boyfriends" gasped Riley

" oh, yea" said Chloe ' first theres alex, that didn't work, then there was vance (what happened to him), I think there was one before Charlie and then there was Thomas, Fred, William and Toby.

"that isnt that many" commented Riley.

Chloe smiled " well i am going with lennon"


	3. chapter 3

"Jake green just does not go with the theme I chose" cried Macy Carlson the next morning in the Carlson household.

She was wearing a red suit, which complemented her brown eyes. She looked like hadn't slept that night.

"The theme is environmentally friendly" Jake said plainly "green is part of the environment he laughed at himself

Jake had become a much laid back person since Chloe and Riley's parents split and he hadn't changed. He was wearing red khaki shorts and a green top with a slogan saying "_life's short"_

"Jake if you're not going to be serious about this", sighed Macy, "I think you should leave"

"Well maybe that's a good idea" replied Jake

'Fine"

"Fine"

With that he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Yep it was another usual day at the Carlson's

"What is that yelling" asked Chloe sleepily as she came down the stairs for breakfast followed closely by riley.

"Just your father, being impossible" replied her mother

"You sure it was just dad" riley muttered to Chloe who giggled. She would not dare say that to her mother.

Manuelo who was in the kitchen cooking up a storm called "who's ready for breakfast"

The girl's immedialty perked up and walked into the kitchen. Instantly their mouth started to water and their stomachs started to rumble, Manuelo had made waffles, not just ordinary waffles, Manuelo's waffles, with his secret ingredient, that he never told Riley or Chloe.

As they ate the back door suddenly burst open and Larry breezed in, he grabbed a waffle swallowed it whole and sat down next to Riley.

"So Riley, my dear, what are we doing Today?" gushed Larry

"Well today _I _will be hitting the beach, for a day of surfing" she replied

"Oh" said Larry "I was thinking we could go see that new movie there showing at the theatre"

"You mean that comedy about golf?" asked riley "no thank you!"

"Well I was thinking of seeing that movie, how about we go together" said Chloe.

"You were?" Asked riley

"yeh"

"Ok go ahead" said riley with a puzzled look on her face. She never knew Chloe was into comedy.

When they had finished breakfast, the girls went upstairs to change from their pyjamas. Chloe Changed into A little pink t-shirt and matching skirt. Riley Changed into her Surfing gear. The girls then headed to do their daily activities.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Larry, do you want some popcorn?" said Chloe as they lined up behind a long que of people waiting to get into the movie theatre

"You betcha" replied Larry and he dove his hand into the popcorn and pulled an enormous handful and stuffed it in his mouth in one bite. Chloe grinned. He was so funny. A wave of guilt rushed over her as she thought of what Lennon would say if he found out how she felt.

As they walked into the movie Chloe's hand slightly brushed Larry's and she quickly pulled her hand back tightly against her side. She felt her face grow hot she just hoped Larry didn't notice her blush.

During the movie the two did no speak very much. They laughed at the funny parts while munching on popcorn and sipping on their sodas. Chloe kept sneaking glance at Larry, who was so caught up in the movie, was practically sitting on the edge of his seat.

When the movie was over they walked along the beach, while Larry recited his favourite parts to Chloe, who ha a permanent smile on her face, as the past the boardwalk she saw riley talking with some guy from their school, the conversation looked intense and Chloe didn't want to bother her, so she made sure Larry didn't spot riley and they made their way home.

Larry walked Chloe to her door.

"Well" she said, "I had a nice time today"

"Me too" replied Larry "the movie was really good"

"Yeah it was" Chloe lied, it had been a good movie but she wouldn't see it again

Larry smiled; he had the cutest lopsided grin. Chloe had a sudden urge to kiss him, so she did.

Larry pulled back "what are you doing"

"Oh I'm…err I'm sorry" she said looking down

"Why" said Larry and he kissed her

Everything seemed to melt away and it was just her and Larry

'Chloe' said a voice as everything came crashing back to her

She pulled away to see who had called her name….. Chloe's face fell instantly…. It was Lennon


End file.
